When Home Falls
by LadyDeLeNoch
Summary: Camp Jupiter has been invaded and destroyed, the casualties cannot be numbered, Camp Half-Blood is trying to prepare for war against something they know nothing about. Where do you go when everyone you know has lost their home?
1. Chapter 1

So this would be my first fanfiction, and it's in trial mode right now because I want to see if I love the idea. For those of you who read my original first chapter I apologize for the awful typos, I tried publishing from my phone and I regret that decision with all of my soul. This story takes place a year or two after the Giant War and the Seven along with the rest of our favorites are in separate camps or on different adventures.

Disclaimer: I own nothing or I wouldn't be a broke little human, I just have this plot

The screams dragged Hazel from her sleep, but it was the smoke that sent her into true panic. She bolted out of bed and out the barrack door, Spatha in hand, and was immediately knocked to the floor by a hellhound the size of a small car, lunging for her throat. Hazel rolled as it came forward and stabbed it in the ribcage, the howl of pain briefly drowning out the screams from outside as she swiftly impaled it a second time and watched it dissolve into shadows.

Approaching her door more carefully this time, she tried to blend into the shadows the way Nico always seemed to be able to do effortlessly and stopped in horror as she confronted the scene before her. Smoke rose from the barracks as their roofs glowed red from angry flames while soldiers attempted to fend off growing hordes of monsters, some Hazel couldn't even name. Her bunkmates ran out onto the path in an effort to help but it seemed that the monsters outnumbered the entire legion 3 to 1. Hazel saw a squad of dracaena break open the doors of the barracks right next to her and begin to drag out screaming unarmed campers who had been taken by surprise.

As she stepped out to help she was sideswiped by a racing horse with razor sharp teeth and red eyes. Rearing up on its hind legs it tried to crush Hazel and as she rolled she steeled herself for the inevitable. She had to kill it. She loved horses, but this thing was a monster- and it was fast. Hazel had no time to think before it charged her again and caught her in its black hoofs that sliced through her pjs and deep across her chest and left arm. She bit back a scream of pain, ducking the next attack. She tried to move and ended up pinned against the barrack. Gritting her teeth she waited for it to rear again before slicing it straight up the middle and as it disintegrated she saw that the barracks around her were destroyed and any soldier who hadn't gotten out yet was dead. Her stomach clenched as she searched the faces for friends before spotting what looked the bulk of the legion trying to fend off the waves of monsters from the Praetorian Gate and the rest of Camp Jupiter.

Hazel ran. Something was very, horribly wrong and she didn't understand. Nothing made sense. Her arm was screaming in pain as she fought her way through monsters, collecting more minor injuries. This many monsters shouldn't have been able to get in. Even low level monsters like Harpies were here and with all the new defenses Reyna had put in, along with the Little Tiber to mark the border, it should have been impossible. Hazel ducked out of sight and tried to avoid monsters as she made her way to the Gate where it seemed that the Legion was being overwhelmed. Everything seemed unfocused, blurry. What was going on?

She saw Dakota trying to make his way to the gates and ran to catch up to him, dodging a Harpy and slamming it into a wall, leaving only dust behind.

"Dakota!" she yelled, hoping to catch his attention, stopping to help dispatch an empusa who had cornered a lone legionnaire.

"Dakota what is going on?!" she demanded when she finally reached him, running to match his pace.

"I have no idea Hazel" he panted, his eyes looked crazed. "It's like the border didn't do anything, didn't even slow them down."

"How can the border just fail?" she nearly shouted, alarm bells sounding inside her mind.

"I don't know!" he cried, both hacking through a horde of telekhines. It was every monster Hazel had seen...How?!

When they finally reached the Gates, fighting for every step, she saw Frank and Reyna trying to push back the wave and rally everyone together. Frank was covered in monster dust and blood and wearing his mythomagic pajama pants while Reyna wore what looked like it used to be a t shirt and shorts. It was hard to tell, as they had been shredded and were hanging off her frame in rags. The whole legion looked like this, even Jason, and Hazel spotted Piper who had just come to visit the previous morning. New Rome was being torn down as families tried to leave through the tunnels on either side of Camp that led to the Berkley and Oakland Hills, something Frank had wanted put in so that people could escape if needed.

Legionnaires slashed and hacked and Hazel tried to listen to orders as she plowed through monsters, trying to ignore the growing pain across her chest. Real fear gripped her body as she saw how badly they were outnumbered. Hazel heard Reyna call for a retreat and suddenly even the stars were blacked out by a beast Hazel had only heard stories of: a drakon. It was the size of a plane, and its acidic breath demolished buildings, burning was suddenly by her side, trying to guid warriors towards the doors.

"Everybody out!" He barked, forcing Hazel ahead of him toward the tunnel entrance.

Jason was standing next to the exit doors, the Imperial Gold reflecting the flames of New Rome. Slowly the doors were closing, as they designed to seal themselves shut in the event something like this happened. Thankfully it looked as if most of the living had already made it out. Or maybe so many were dead that there weren't many people left to escape. See pushed the thought from her mind.

The drakon roared and dropped from the sky, its talons tearing into the earth. As Hazel and Frank brought up the rear trying to push people through the slowly closing doors, Hazel realized that no matter what those doors were made out of they wouldn't stop a drakon. Frank seemed to realize this too, as they drew near the doors he shoved her into Jason.

"Keep her safe." Frank said, looking back out onto the field where the drakon was making its way towards them.

"Frank don't" Hazel pleased as Jason's grip tightened. "We can out run it, you won't be buying us much time."

Frank didn't say anything, only pressed something into Hazel's hand and kissed her quickly, passing Jason a pleading glance as he dashed back through the doors, ignoring Hazel's shouting and Jason's protests. The last image she saw was of him changing into something she couldn't quite catch before the doors slammed shut.

Jason dragged her down the escape tunnel path, tears streaming down her face, listening for any indication of what was going on. She heard screaming that suddenly ended and Jason pushed her further down the path, his face filled with grief.

Hazel ran till the morning peaked over the hills and she reached a camp where many of the civilians and legion had made it to, where Reyna stood giving orders. When she looked down at her hand to see what Frank had given her, fresh tears formed. Frank's dog tags stared back at her, and tears rolled down her face as she realized that that would be the only good bye she would ever get from her sweet, cuddly, panda bear warrior.

Her home was burned, Camp Jupiter had fallen.

Thanks everyone! Read and review, I want to make this a good story! Have a good day


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Hope you are having a good day, I apologize for the delay,my Beta got swamped with real life and I procrastinate (Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh). I own nothing!**

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano did not like surprises. One time, when Jason first became a Praetor, he tried to throw her a little surprise party with some of the Centurions. He got nailed in the face with a bowl of bean dip because of how startled she was. But that couldn't compare the invasion of Camp Jupiter. It wasn't like she wasn't prepared, after the Giant War Reyna and Frank had built up supplies outside of Camp and added escape tunnels. It's just, no matter how much you prepare that doesn't mean you're _ready_ for anything, and unfortunately Reyna wasn't ready for something she thought was impossible…like the Camp borders failing.

Which was another surprise she wasn't happy about.

It was morning now, the sunrise's morning glow in sharp contrast with the mood of the survivors. Reyna's stomach twisted as she surveyed the party that had taken shelter in a hollow in the Oakland Hills just a few hours ago. About 150 people all together, most of which were civilians, maybe 50 soldiers. More people had stumbled into camp as the hours progressed, most badly wounded. Thankfully Reyna had been able to lead many of them them here in the dark, it was the closest emergency camp she could get to that still put distance. It wasn't the most well stocked but it might last them a few days.

But they couldn't stay here for even that long. Already Reyna felt anxious, knowing that the monster horde was probably tracking them. The scent of 200 demigods and legacies was like a beacon and they didn't have the weapons to face anything that size. It was a miricle they hadn't caught up. They needed to move before the horde did. She'd have to speak to Frank….

Oh Zeus…Frank…He hadn't made it out. Reyna hadn't realized till they had reached camp and she found Jason cradling a distraught Hazel, who hadn't been able to say anything. The grief gnawed at Reyna's stomach as she thought about her fellow Praetor of two years. Frank had become a person she could rely on, and even more than that a friend.

Reyna cursed. She wouldn't dwell on that now. She had things to do. For example, she had to get a message to Camp Half-Blood, they were more than likely in danger too.

Reyna walked to the place where she had seen Hazel last. As she had suspected, Hazel hadn't moved much, and neither had Jason who was still had an arm around her. The only thing that had changed was Hazel now had a clean white bandage around her arm and a new shirt. Hazel's eyes were puffy and Jason looked like he hadn't slept in years. His arm was limply draped around Hazel, like he didn't have the energy to hug her anymore. It made sense. He'd lost a friend too.

Reyna hated asking this of Hazel, but it was needed. Kneeling on the ground next to her, Reyna looked into Hazel's eyes and as they filled with tears Reyna felt herself growing dangerously close to the same. But tasks were good for the grieving, it was something Reyna lived by. It's how she made it as a Praetor.

"Hazle…" she started, then stopped herself. There was a reason she wielded weapons and not a pen, she was awful with words.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But we need you to take Arion and get to Camp Half-Blood and warn them, they're probably next if they haven't been attacked already. Will you do that?"

"Why can't we Iris message them?" Hazel asked dully, playing with what looked like dog tags clutched in her hand.

"I tried" Reyna started, suddenly hating everything. "It won't work. The coin just fell through, no response."

Hazel nodded but didn't say anything, just stood and walked towards the woods, wiping her eyes and trying to look brave. Reyna's heart went out to her. She was only fifteen. She shouldn't have to deal with this. Everyone here was too young to have these kinds of problems.

Jason spoke, his voice scratchy. "Have you tried to contact Lupa yet?" He asked, pulling himself off the ground and stretching, a few scratches showing across his biceps that Reyna frowned at.

Reyna shook her head. "That's another reason I came over here, to see if you would take that storm horse of yours and find the other survivors and go talk to Lupa. It seems like all communication is down...I couldn't get anything through to her."

Jason nodded, surveying the camp just as Reyna had. "Piper hasn't come in has she?" he asked hopefully, even though he knew the answer.

Reyna shook her head. "I saw her getting the kids out though, through the Berkley gates… she's probably alive."

Reyna hated that was all she could give, a probably. and watched as Jason jogged away, her stomach sinking. Her home was gone...again. Her father was dead, she couldn't get anything through to her sister, Circe's Island was gone, and now Camp Jupiter…

She had wounded to care for and people to take care of.

Arion had beautiful fur, or so Hazel decided. His mane looked cool. The air was frigid. They were getting close to camp. The empty morning sky was blue. Everything was easier to focus on than the fact that Frank wasn't waiting for her back at camp. Or that the dog tags around her neck weren't just her own anymore. Her eyes stung from her tears and her throat felt sore, her arm wasn't fully healed, and her head was pounding from so little sleep and food. But nothing hurt as much as feeling Frank's dog tags bounce against her chest and she rode toward camp Half-Blood.

Hazel saw the pine tree long before she saw anything else, and braced herself as she neared Camp, readying herself for the inevitable flow of painful questions. Or maybe Camp Half-Blood would just be ashes too. Maybe that would be easier.

It wasn't. Campers were moving about, no one seemed worried. some kids were still eating breakfast, others were training or playing by the lake. Hazel saw some Demeter children working in the strawberry fields, a few Apollo kids playing basketball, some of the Ares children were having an incredibly violent arts and crafts session involving popsicle sticks and a flame thrower. Hazel felt like that was a poor combination.

Everyone was okay though. Hazel felt a smidge of relief, she'd gotten here first. She scanned for Percy or Annabeth or any head councilor she knew as she dismounted, feeding Arion again before he took off. She walked toward the Big House, trying to push down the grief as she focused on her task.

She found Percy first, he was talking to what looked like a new camper. As Hazel approached Percy's face brightened, and he pointed the camper to Annabeth's cabin before jogging over to Hazel, giving her a huge smile.

"What are you doing here Hazy?" He laughed, crushing her in a hug that for a few seconds blinded her with orange from his t shirt. She needed that hug, it felt good after everything that had happened.

He looked down at her face and spotted her bandaged arm. "Hazel what happened?" He demanded, eyes filling with concern.

She took a deep breath in, trying not to cry. "Camp Jupiter got attacked last night. The borders failed, there was too many monsters…and" She forced back a sob as her eyes filled with tears. She had to explain.

"And we don't know how many survivors there are but chances are it's going to happen to Camp Half-Blood." She finished, the anger rearing up inside her as she realized just how stupid the whole thing had been. How the Hades does something like that just happen?!

Percy paled. "We gotta get Annabeth, have you contacted Leo?" He asked, Hazel shook her head.

"We couldn't Iris message anyone, Reyna said they just wouldn't go through, which is why she sent me instead. " she explained.

Percy nodded and darted to Annabeth, gesturing to Hazel. Annabeth's body language changed, she looked like she did when she was about to kill something.

Finally Percy ran off in another direction and Annabeth jogged to Hazel, her brilliant gray eyes taking in everything from her wind blown hair to her bandaged arm and muddy shoes.

"Percy is going to find Chiron, and I want you resting in the Hades cabin until her gets back, okay? You look exhausted. I'll send an Apollo camper to come check you out." Annabeth steared Hazel toward her cabin, and then suddenly stopped.

"Hazel...I know my Latin isn't the best but I can read... why do you have Frank's dog tags?" She asked cautiously.

At that moment Hazel wanted to be back in the fields of Asphodel. Nothing there hurt, you couldn't lose anyone. You couldn't fall in love with your best friend. He wouldn't explain what a cellphone was and how to use it. He wouldn't learn how to swing dance just so he could make you smile. You couldn't watch him die.

Annabeth's face twisted with pain for a moment as her suspicions were confirmed before gently leading Hazel into the cabin, handing her fresh clothes from the drawers and heading out. Hazle changed and sat quietly waiting. The Apollo camper came and went, she didn't hear anything he said. As the door shut she laid down.

Then the tears came. Thick, hot sobs shook her body as she clutched her pillow to her face, the bile rising in her throat as her stomach twisted. She saw everything, their first Christmas and his face when she threw him a surprise birthday party, swing dancing in the Praetor offices when he'd been locked in their all day, and it was all just _gone._ She couldn't hug him or kiss him or laugh with him or _anything. Because he was gone._

Hazel didn't remember falling asleep. She woke up and at first she didn't understand why the pit in her stomach was so painful and why her arm stung. She remembered and for the send time that day she wished for all her heart for Frank to come back or for her to have stayed in Asphodel. Her eyes hurt, her throat was sore, and she felt sick.

She heard low voices outside her door and tried to collect herself, straining to listen.

"Was he in the woods?" Percy asked, sounding distressed.

"No, not in the big house and we circled the lake." Annabeth answered. "Chiron and Mr. D are gone and we have no idea what happened."

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow or review it gives me motivation!**


End file.
